1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for producing a particularly multi-layered tubular body with at least one dividing wall extending across-its length and forming longitudinal chambers disposed next to each other, with the use of a foil strip.
2. The Prior Art
A process for producing a tubular body for a tube-like container is known from DE-A1-24 53 492, according to which a multi-layered, thin board is wound, made shaft-like and assembled in such a way that the tubular wall, a centrally or chord-like extending intermediate wall, and seams extending in the circumferential direction and overlapping each other in the longitudinal direction are formed as one piece. The overlapping zones extending in the circumferential direction are selaed by heat or fused, so that longitudinally extending overlap connections or seams are formed. The dividing wall divides the space within the tubular body in two longitudinally extending chambers, which are arranged next to each other.
The manufacture of the thin boards, the molding of the uniform tubular body with the interior dividing wall, and the manufacture of the two longitudinal seams are relatively costly.
For manufacturing two- or multi-chambered tubes with a round or oval cross section, it is known, furthermore, to produce tubular bodies by the injection molding process, cf, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,520, or by forming an overlapping seam from a strip of foil, cf, for example, GB-PS 1 030 275, and to then, in a further production step, insert in the tubular body an intermediate wall, and to join the latter solidly with the tubular body, if need be.
Inserting an intermediate wall and anchoring it or mounting it in a tight way in a manufactured tubular body is extremely costly in terms of expenditure and requires many production steps, which prevents a high production output rate.
The tubular bodies produced according to the known processes are joined with a tube head, which is prefabricated or molded on the body, such tube head also having a separation bridge for the connection with the dividing wall, such bridge extending into the dispensing aperture. Above the dispensing aperture, provision is made for a closure, the latter covering the dispensing aperture or resting against the separation bridge.
A two-chamber tube is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,520, whereby two tubular bodies are arranged one in the other. The closing cap has an inner cylindrical projection which, when the closing cap on the tube head is in the closing condition, communicate with the separation bridge, the latter ending below the top edge of the dispensing aperture, and separates the two chambers from each other also in the head of the tube.